New People
by everythingdance3
Summary: There is a new girl in town. Will Derek take an interest in her?


New people Chapter 1: cpov

I'm walking through the hallway at J.S. Thompson high. I can't find the principals office. I bump into someone and fall on my butt.

"Watch where your-" the person stops mid sentence.

I look up it's a jock a pretty good looking one too. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." I say quickly getting up hoping I haven't made any enemies yet.

"No its my fault" the boy says "my name is Derek Venturi"

"I'm Camille Dubois" I reply with my thick French accent.

"What kind of accent is that?" Derek asks.

"French mon père is French." I reply.

"Are you new to Toronto?" Derek asks.

"Is it really that obvious?" I ask a little self conscious. I tried to dress and act like everyone else here.

"Yeah. Hey! Do you need help finding something?"

"That would be lovely Derek. I need to find the office." I say happily.

He walks me to the office and opens the door for me. What a gentleman.

"What did you do this time Derek?" a man with grey hair and a suit said.

"Nothing principal Lassiter. I'm just helping out a new student." Derek said sweetly.

I wonder what he has done in the past.

"Oh hello you must be Camille Dubois. I'm principal Lassiter. Welcome to J.S. Thompson High." The principal said.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Lets get your schedule and Derek can show you around today." Principal said

"I don't want to." Derek said back.

"Detention?" principal said. Wait, what is detention?

"I'll be more then happy to show her around." Derek agreed happily.

"Here is your schedule." Principal said to me while handing me a piece of paper I couldn't read nor understand. I hope Derek can help me out.

"Can I see that Camille?" Derek asked politely. I hand it to him. "We have all the same classes. First class is this way." He opens the office door for me and we walk down the hall.

"What does detention mean?" I ask

"It means you have to stay after school and do nothing its boring." He replies.

"What is this?" I point to the sheet he is holding.

"That's your schedule. It tells you where and when you have to be somewhere."

"Why do I have to be here at 1 o'clock in the morning?"

"No that means 1 after lunch."

"Okay."

We walk to the class in silence. We walk in the room the teacher stops teaching.

"Derek why are you late?" the teacher asks.

"Because I was showing the new student around." He replies

"Go take your seat." He goes and sits at the back of the class one side of him a guy with blonde hair starts talking to him on the other is an empty seat.

"Now what is you name sweetie?" the teacher asks me

"My name is Camille Dubois."

"Where are you from Camille?"

"Paris, France."

"My name is Miss Argue and I'm going to be your English teacher. Why don't you go take a seat beside Derek?"

"Okay" I whisper and walk over to the seat. Someone sticks out their foot to trip me. I step over it. Are kids here still this immature? I sit down and face the board. Miss Argue starts talking about novel reading. I inwardly groan. I look and the boy with blonde hair and Derek. They are both still talking. The bell finally rings. I gather my stuff. I look up to see Derek and the other boy waiting for me at the door. I go meet them.

"I'm Sam." The guy says sticking out his hand.

I look at it funny. He lets it drop.

"We ready to go kiddies?" Derek says while snickering.

"I am. How about you Sam?" I ask

"I'm ready, but I don't have class with you guys next." He walks away in the other direction.

I frown. "Does he not like me?" I ask.

"No he does he just doesn't want to be late for his next class and it's across the school. Shall we get a move on?" we start walking to class Derek gets a lot of hey Derek's. He must be very popular. A girl with tied back brown hair glares at him. I wonder if that's an ex girlfriend of his.

"Who was that Derek?"

"That is my step sister Casey."

"Why is she so mean to you?"

"Because when she first moved into my house she wanted my room but I wouldn't give it to her. So she doesn't like me and her house hold used to be only girls now there and two boys not including my dad." He explains.

"Are you mean to her?" I ask

"Yeah all the time." He laughs.

"Well that's mean me and my brother rarely fight." I say.

"Is he really young? Cause I have little sister I never fight with."

"No he is 20, but he loves me very much and won't let me forget it. His name is Julliano."

"That's sweet I never let my little sister forget it either."

"Don't you love Casey too?"

"I'm not sure maybe."

"Well when you figure it out tell her. Girls like to hear that they are loved."

"You wanna come over for diner tonight and meet my family?"

"I would love to I will let my brother know as my dad and step mom are on their honeymoon. You can meet my family when they all get back."

"How about I drive you home and ill pick you up a few hours later to come to my place?"

"That would work out lovely Derek"

We walk to the rest of our classes the day goes by super fast soon it's the last class. I look at Derek while he is writing intently on a piece of paper. He looks kind of cute. I wonder if he like likes me. Probably not oh well. Finally the bell rings telling everyone the day is over.

* * *

hope you like r and r when I get **5 reviews **I will post another chapter.


End file.
